1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing method, and particularly relates to a testing method for electrically testing a lead frame.
2. Description of Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, the production of integrated circuits (ICs) can be mainly divided into three stages, which are IC design, IC process and IC package. In the IC process, a die is manufactured through the processes including manufacturing a wafer, forming an IC, electrical testing, and wafer sawing, etc.
Generally speaking, an electrical testing process is required in various stages in semiconductor manufacturing processes to ensure each die has a normal electrical function, so as to form a suitable integrated circuit together with a lead frame in subsequent wafer-separating and packaging processes.
However, when an IC is designed, the lead frame for carrying the die may also have different electrical properties. Under such circumstance, if the die that is arbitrarily chosen is bonded to the lead frame, the yield rate of the subsequent processes may be affected.